


A little love to share

by AlexiaKnight211



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, US Women's Soccer National Team, United States Women's National Ice Hockey Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaKnight211/pseuds/AlexiaKnight211
Summary: This just came out of nowhere. But is dedicated to my wife and kid
Relationships: Hillary Knight/Alex Morgan, Kelley O'Hara/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Kudos: 19





	A little love to share

I was on my way home after a hard training with the girls. We were preparing for the Olympics in Pyeongchang. After that lose in 2014, we want to redime ourselves and bring home the Gold. We know it will be difficult, but we were feeling like this time was our year, our time.   
I got home after a few minutes, I entered and it was a little surprising because it was too quiet. In a normal day, Bane and Blue would be tackle the crap out me but apparently not today.   
\- Alex?! - I shouted. -Honey! I'm home! Is anybody here?! I left my shoes at the door, along side with my training bag thinking on take that to the garage and wash it later.  
\- Bane? We are you big boy?? Blue??. I asked taking the stairs to our room. I stood at the door because the view was so cute. In our bed was Alex cuddling with our two dogs.   
She was watching TV when I heard a sniff.   
-Alex, are you crying? Why? I asked her barely holding my laugh. She was curled up in a little, well not that little, ball in our bed. I tried not to laugh at her, it was cute seeing her like this. I mean... don't laugh at your wife when she's crying, could be something bad, but now? She was watching some documentary of penguins, so who could cry with that? Oh yes, apparently my wife.   
\- Don't laugh at me! Stupid hormones! - oh yes, she was in her last week of pregnancy. Yes, we are waiting for this little angel. She even didn't born and already have me wrapped around her tiny little finger.   
\- I'm sorry, ¡I'm not laughing at you! I promise... you're cute, did you know that?   
She looked at me like if I had three heads. - How can you say that when I'm like this? I'm a mess Hillary. I don't even know why I'm crying!! I was just watching this penguins. Look at them, the way he's building the nest. He's lonely.- She said with a pout in her lips.   
\- Yeah, but you're my beautiful mess.- i said pecking her pout away. - How many time do I have to tell you? Beautiful, even when you're crying.   
\- ugh fine fine. I'm beautiful. - She responded rolling her eyes. - Go to shower you smelly, I don't want all that sweaty face on me.   
-you never complained before-. I responded with a smirk on my face. -Hillary! What I have told you about those comments?!   
\- that they will get me in trouble some day-   
\- and that's exactly what is going to happen right now, no funny business for you, babe -. She said with that smirk in her face, walking away from our bedroom.  
\- wait what? No no no I'm so sorry.. wait get back here! Alex!!-. The only I could here was her laugh. -You are mean, woman -. I said not too loud but apparently didn't work. - keep going Knight, you are getting extra points for that-.   
-geeez Alexandra you scared me!- I did a little jump because I wasn't expecting her in our room again so fast. I thought she was going to the kitchen.   
\- well Mrs. Knight, you will scared tonight because you are sleeping on the couch-.  
\- Mrs. Morgan-Knight to you. I got that awesome, amazing, incredible last name from my wife.   
-Not gonna work Hillary-.  
-but babe..-  
-shh shhh, you got in trouble, now take the consequences like the big girl you are, and stop pouting!-. I was looking at her pouting and doing my best puppy eyes ever.   
-If I'm a good girl can I at least have a proper kiss? I didn't got one when I came from practice..   
\- Fine, just a tiny one. - I stood up and leaning toward her. - Hi there pretty- I said before putting my lips on her. After few seconds I pulled away -I love you angel- I said looking to those eyes. - I love you too, but still sleeping on the couch-. She said before letting out a little giggle, making me giggle too. - Okay I will sleep on the couch. Now what do you want for dinner? Because I'm kinda hungry. 

After dinner and our daily night routine, we went to sleep. If you are asking, yes I'm on the couch. I don't wanna to piss off my very pregnant wife. Do you know how dangerous is making her mad? I could be in the dog house for months.  
Getting comfortable, I start to feel my eyes getting heavy. And just like that I felt asleep.   
\- Hill.. baby? Wake up.. -.   
What the.. oh my God, what is that? -c'mon baby wake up! - I turned to the other side avoiding the touch on my shoulder, I don't want to get up, I'm comfy and warm. Oh yes, keep sleeping.   
\- WAKE THE FUCK UP KNIGHT! -  
Yep, I was on the floor.. - I'm up, I'm up woman! Jeez.. you don't have to yell. What's the problem? -. I asked rubbing my eyes. You know they get like heavy and glued.   
\- The problem?? YOUR DAUGHTER IS COMING DUMBASS! NOW MOVE AND GET THE CAR!   
\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING? I THOUGHT WE HAVE A WEEK MORE!   
\- Well she decided that to come early! So.. GET MOVING HILLARY, THIS CONTRACTIONS HURTS LIKE HELL!!! FUCK!!! I don't wanna do this anymore, next time is your turn. Please baby, hurry -. She asked with a tiny voice, meaning that she was in pain. She was holding the wall with one hand and the other one was in her big belly.   
\- On it babe.. just hold on, and do the breathing exercises. I will go get the car -.   
Where are the keys...those fucking keys!  
Haaaaa. Got them!  
\- let's go love. I got you. - I helped her to get in the car. I drove us the the hospital. The long trip of 30 minutes, I did it in 10, no joking. Yes you will probably say "are you insane". I know, but my wife is in pain and my little girl is coming so yeah.. I did it in ten. No judging, people.   
After all of that, everything went so fast. I called our parents and friends letting them know about it. And when I returned to the room, a nurse took me to the delivery room where my wife was ready to push. Let's just say that it was eventful. My hands hurts, like seriously. The grip of a pregnant woman giving birth, is the most strongest grip ever. I have a red cheek, and maybe you are wondering why. Yes, Alex slapped at me because I almost passed out. Almost. So.. continuing with the story...  
After months of waiting, our daughter came to the world, making her entrance kicking and crying so loud. My little bundle of joy. I can't believed that this sweet little girl was mine. Looking at her , I could see that she will be the death of me. Just like her mother. One look at those eyes and you would see what I mean.   
-Hills? The girls are here. Want to get the godmothers first and then the rest? -. I slowly moved out of the bed, not wanting to wake up the little one in the process. - Yeah sure, I'll be back in a few minutes baby-. I gave her a kiss and then walked out of the room making my way to the waiting room where our teammates were waiting. Amanda was the first one in notice me, she came running to give me a big hug.   
\- congrats Hills! I'm so happy for you-. I couldn't contain the smile on my face and the tears on my eyes. Tears of happiness, because after nine months of waiting, my little love is finally here.   
\- She's so small, like, she fits in my forearm-. I said to her so excited. Looking around our teammates. Everyone with a smile on their faces, expecting news about my babygirl. I told them how was everything since we got checked in at the hospital, how great was my wife in the delivery room, everything with a huge smile on my face.  
\- Dear God Hillary, you are drooling about your baby!   
-Ooh you will be like me when you have your own child.   
\- Not happening in a while, I'm fine being Auntie Mandy for now.   
-Whatever you say my friend-.  
\- how is Alex? -. Tobin said.  
\- Man.. I know she was an incredible woman the first time we met. And now, she just confirmed that. She was so strong back there, and I'm saying this literally because she almost broke my hand -. I said with a little laugh. Everyone laughed too. - She's.. I don't have any words to the describe her. She's amazing.   
\- So, have you decided about the godmothers? - Mandy asked in curiousity because we didn't let them know who would be. I mean, we have a lot of friends/teammates.   
\- Yes, Alex choose one of her national teammates and I pick one of the girls too -. I said knowing that my choice was her.   
\- so are you gonna tell me? She asked  
\- well I have to take the godmothers with me so... let's make the announcement -. I say getting the attention of everyone in the room.   
-Guys you know how much your mean for us and it was a difficult decision for me and Alex, and well... uum Manda and Kelley? Will you want to meet your goddaughter? -. I said looking at them, Kelley was nodding and tearing up and Amanda was looking at me like if I was joking.   
\- Don't mess with me like that Hillary, where is the camera? I know is a joke so you can stop it now-.   
\- Is not a joke Mandy, I choose you. You are like the little sister I never had and...   
\- you are one year older asshole!-   
-like I was saying before you interrupted me, you mean a lot for me, so will you be the godmother of my baby?   
\- seriously? - she asked starting to cry.   
\- Yes Mandy, seriously -.   
\- I will be honored Hills, thank you. Now..cut the sappy thing and move your butt I wanna see my little girl -. She said walking away and I started to laugh because she didn't know which room was.   
\- Let's go Kelley, before that dumbass get lost -. I said making her laugh. -After these two.. you can come in group of three okay?  
\- Every one in the room nodded and took their seats again.   
\- Congratulations again Hills! I smiled to that because I still can believe that they are mine. This badass woman and this cute little girl. Both are mine.  
We walked to our room, except for Amanda she was like speed walking, I swear she's such a child. When we got there our kid was sleeping on her mother chest and Alex was looking at her, telling her something.   
I got close to them and pulling them on a hug. I look at Alex and in a silent conversation, I nodded to her in agreement to let the godmothers know the name of our baby.  
\- Amanda, Kelley.. we present to you Emerson Morgan Knight, your goddaughter-. Alex said to the both women standing at the end of the bed. They got closed and Kelley took the baby in her arms and with a whisper she said "Welcome to the crazy world little one, you're gonna be so spoiled and love, you have your wonderful mother's and a lots of auntie's and uncles supporting you whenever you need". 

  
I never thought about getting married. Or having kids. If you have told me back then that I will be married to one of the best football players of the world and having a kid with her, I would called you crazy. But now. I will just say that I love my life. I have two dogs, my own house, my career, and the most important part of this is that I share everything with Alexandra Morgan-Knight, love of my life and now mother of my baby. 

-Hey babe? -. Alex asked in a whisper. - I told you you would be scared-. 


End file.
